


Look-Alike

by daleksigma



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksigma/pseuds/daleksigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble. There's a brunette in <i>Captain America</i> who the Doctor quite appreciates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look-Alike

**Author's Note:**

> So Jenna Coleman played a character (named Connie) in Captain America, and thus there's a character in Captain America who looks like Clara, and well, the Doctor would notice, wouldn't he?

"What's that?" Clara snatches the datatablet from the Doctor's hands. "Captain America: The First Avenger. You—watching a movie." She points at a brunette in the center of the screen. "Who's that? It looks like—me."

The Doctor attempts to snatch the tablet back. "Who, Connie? You look completely different. Nothing like her… she's pretty."

"Thanks a lot." Clara dances away up the TARDIS steps and continues to inspect the screen. "She looks exactly like me."

The Doctor snatches the tablet back, and walks away, mumbling what he doesn’t think Clara can hear: "I wondered why she looked so nice…"


End file.
